Petulance
by Malevolent Dreamz
Summary: Emma sneaks out to find Lily without Regina and Regina can't seem to control her emotions when it comes to Emma's safety. Starts around the episode "Lily" and is canon divergence from there.
1. Chapter 1

**So I get these idea's in my head but I never write them down. It was 2 am when I decided to start writing this (My first Swan Queen Fic). I'm not really a writer but I love Swan Queen and really wanted to write this. So be warned the writing is probably terrible and the grammar worse. Review if you want, but don't feel obliged to tell me how bad something is because I probably already know ;)**

* * *

It was almost 3 am by the time Emma made it back to their motel room. She probably shouldn't have slipped out on Regina like she did, but she had to see Lily alone first. She certainly didn't want Regina to see her get slapped for pushing Lily away and hurting her like she did. Even though Emma felt that it was what she deserved. It turned out to be a waste of time anyway because Lily wasn't even home.

After knocking to no answer and seeing no one able to form a coherent sentence inside the entire building Emma had sat in her bug watching it for several hours, waiting to see if she could at least catch a glimpse of her old friend. When no one entered or exited the building for almost two hours Emma decided to give up and return the following day as she and Regina had originally planned.

She slipped the key in the old door and pressed it open as quietly as possible, hoping that Regina was asleep. The musty smell of the old room seeped out as she edged open the door to see Regina curled under the blanket of the double bed with her back to the door. She turned the door knob as she pressed the door closed to silence the click of it latching shut. Emma stripped off her jacket, shirt and bra, leaving her in her tank top, and had just managed to unbuckle her belt and pop the top button of her jeans when the lamp next to the bed was flicked on and Regina was sitting up in the bed with a look of raw fury on her face. Emma would have been frightened if she didn't look adorably cute with her tousled hair flicking to one side and remnants of sleep still evident in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The former queen demanded. "Where the hell have you been?".

"I had to see Lily on my own first" Emma shrugged in defeat. She finished undoing her pants before kicking them off and letting them stay wherever they landed and slipping into the other side of the bed next to Regina.

"You had to see her on your own first!?" Regina glared at Emma in disbelief.

"Yeah." She replied simply, shrugging her shoulders and slipping further under the warmth of the only blanket in their room.

Regina stared down at Emma as she snuggled herself in the blanket. She noticed the physical signs of exhaustion that had become a permanent feature of the Saviour's face of late, but refused to let it excuse Emma for sneaking away while she had showered. "So literally two minutes after we both agreed that it was too late to go visit your old friend, you disappear, without a single word, and do exactly that?!". Regina could hear her voice rising as her disbelief in Emma's actions intensified, but didn't have the mindset to control her emotions.

"I don't owe you an explanation Regina." Emma sighed.

Regina scoffed and internally kicked herself for not being able to maintain her composure. "No," Regina started, finally able to keep her volume at a neutral level, "I suppose you don't." She clipped. "It would be nice however to be let aware of the fact that you haven't been kidnapped or left me here in a dingy motel to find my own way back to Storybooke."

Emma sat up to face Regina then, her eyes wide with her own disbelief. "I would never leave you behind Regina! Surely you don't actually believe that."

Regina sniffed and folded her arms across her chest as she lay back against her pillows to look at the ceiling. "Well, it's hard to know what to believe when you disappear without leaving so much as a note... or sending a text! Anything could have happened to you Emma."

Emma continued to stare down at Regina, her brow bending into a slight frown. "I'm sorry Regina. I didn't think.."

"Exactly, you didn't think!"

Emma's frown deepened as she continued to stare down Regina who was astutely avoiding eye contact with her, instead choosing to stare at the paint peeling off the water damaged roof. "I told you I didn't need a babysitter Regina. I can take care of myself."

Regina scoffed again. "You know what?" Regina asked, finally turning to meet Emma's glare. "Fine. I'm sorry for worrying about you. It won't happen again.'

Emma's face softened then. "Hey," Emma ducked her head to look Regina in the eyes "I really am sorry. I should have told you what I was doing." She gave her an apologetic smile then as Regina's glare turned into that concerned frown which Emma suddenly realized was becoming more frequent lately. "I don't even know why I didn't " she added.

Regina eyed Emma suspiciously. Her face was pale and she had heavy marks under her eyes, and had she lost weight? Despite voicing the opposite seconds earlier, Regina couldn't help worrying about the Saviour. She was exhausted, perhaps both physically and mentally, and now she was giving her those puppy dog eyes and Regina's resolve faltered.

"No, I'm sorry" she sighed " You're right. You don't owe me anything."

Emma wanted to tell Regina that that wasn't true. That she owed Regina more than she could know. Because Regina gave her a happy ending, even if it only lasted a year, and Emma had cost Regina her own. But telling Regina that would open her up to a myriad of emotions that she couldn't deal with right now. So instead she gave Regina a tired smile as she leaned over her to turn off the lamp.

"Lets just get some sleep okay?". She said softly.

"Yeah.." Regina replies, and it's barely a whisper, breathed out into her neck as Emma stares down at her, a small crease creeping into her brow. Regina licks her lips subconsciously because Emma face is so close to her own that it would feel completely natural if she had leaned down to kiss her. She can feel her breath hot on her skin and she wonders when it was that she had started to fantasize about Emma kissing her. Holding her. Making her scream in ecstasy.

Seemingly forgetting that she had moved to turn off the lamp, and that people generally like to have a bubble personal space, Emma continued to stare down at Regina. If the small frown on Emma's face was anything to go by, she seemed to be thinking hard about something, contemplating. Then, Emma did lean down and pressed her lips to Regina's cheek.

"Thank you.' She whispers, and her breath is hot on Regina's face, rolling down her cheek and into her ear, sending a tingle through Regina's body, straight to her core. And all she can do is close her eyes and breath in the Emma's presence, so close to her own.

"Yeah.." Is Regina's breathy reply again. She doesn't know exactly what she is being thanked for and she doesn't ask because right now she doesn't care.

Then the light is flicked off and Emma is back on her own side of the bed and Regina seems to be able to think clearly again. She remembers where they are, and why they are here, and what it is they have to do. The weight of everything hits Regina like a truck and she suddenly realises that her attraction to Emma is far deeper than she thought. Because when Emma is close, she forgets that Gold want's to ruin everyone's happy endings. She forgets that her own happy ending was ruined and that her sister is still alive and living with her soul mate. She forgets that Emma has the potential to go down a dark path that would ruin her.

Regina closes her eyes and wills herself not to cry, because everything is so messed up and all she wants to do is pull Emma close and tell her that everything is going to work out. Even if she doesn't believe it herself. But that's not who they are to each other. Emma has her pirate and Regina will have Robin again, that is what fate has decided for them. Regina feels her anger flare at the thought. Fate. Weren't they supposed to be beating fate? Regina scoffs in her head at her own delusions.

"You're cute when you are petulant by the way." She can hear the humour in Emma's voice and can't help the smile that forms on her own face as she is pulled from the torments in her mind.

Regina rolls over to find Emma on her side, smirking at Regina in the darkness. Regina realises that he has missed this Emma. The cocky blonde who takes no shit and finds light in the darkest corners.

"Shut up." Regina replies, but the smile never leaves her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I edited the first chapter a little bit and this chapter is a bit shorter. I sort of have an idea where I want this fic to go and how it will get there. It will have plot point's from 'Lily' that I will probably gloss over. Feel free to review but it's not necessary :) Like I said, I'm not really a writer, so there will be grammatical errors and shotty writing, but I'm enjoying this so why not hey?**

* * *

Emma wakes in the morning sprawled across the large bed, her arm resting across Regina's back as the older woman sleeps soundly next to her. She realises that Regina probably wasn't asleep for long before she returned the night before, or she would have been awake long before Emma. Emma can't help but trace her hand up the woman's back before pushing her hair out of her face. She also can't help the small smile that appears as she examines Regina's face as she sleeps.

Emma has always felt attached to Regina in some small way. They were enemies, then reluctant allies and now they were most definitely friends. But Emma felt more attached to Regina than just being her friend. Even when Regina had hated Emma, she felt compelled to protect her. And now Regina was trying to protect Emma with fearsome vigilance. Emma suddenly felt extremely guilty for disappearing on Regina the night before.

She slipped out of the bed and searched the room for the clothes she had strewn across the room the night before. She needed to have a shower but she wanted to do something for Regina before she woke up. So after slipping into her old clothes she found a pen and left a note on the pillow next to Regina before slipping out the door.

* * *

Regina groaned sleepily as she rolled in the bed expecting to find a sleeping Emma next to her. She cracked open her eyes to find the spot next to her empty and she shot up and scanned the room. Instant worry and slight anger appeared in Regina's mind as she noticed Emma's clothes from the night before were no longer scattered around the room. She flicked the blankets off her as she made to get out of the bed when she saw the notepad on the pillow next to her, Emma's messy writing scrawled across the page.

_Gone to get breakfast. Be back soon._

Regina flopped back down onto her pillows in relief as she placed her arm over her eyes. "Worrying about you is going to be the death of me." Regina chuckled to herself.

"Then I promise to give you no more reason's to worry." Came Emma's response as she balanced two coffees and a brown bag while she opened the door. "The last thing I want is for you to die." She continued as she kicked the door shut and tossed the key on the table before moving over to the bed, sitting down next to Regina and handing her a coffee. She opened the bag to pull out the various pastries and container of fruit salad she had bought.

"Breakfast in bed." Regina stated as she opted for the fruit like Emma had expected "What did I do to deserve this?" Regina joked.

"Well you stayed up last night worrying about me." She replied seriously. "So it's an apology for that, and a thank you for coming with me and trying to protect my heart and all that shit."

Regina smiled softly at Emma who was looking at the blanket as she picked at a stray thread. It was the first time Emma had acknowledged the fact that her heart was in need of protection. Despite trying to be nonchalant about it, Regina realised the weight of what Emma had just said and the strength it would have taken her to say it.

"Thank you, Emma. You didn't have to do this." She said softly.

"I know." Emma smiled as she looked up to meet Regina's gaze. "I wanted to."

Regina found herself getting lost in Emma and the intensity of the moment. She almost wished she would look at the blanket again because getting lost in Emma was making her chest tight and her mind foggy. She was thinking about how easy it would be to lean toward her and pull her into a crushing kiss. And Emma would respond eagerly, teasing her tongue with Regina's as she pushes her back onto the pillows, slips in between her legs and moans as she presses their hips together tightly and begins to thrust ever so slightly.

"It's not as extravagant as I would have liked." Emma added pensively, pulling Regina from her fantasy. "I promise next time I bring you breakfast in bed it will be a hot meal that I cooked, served on a tray. And there will be flower's and shit." Emma grinned broadly.

"That sounds wonderful, Dear." Regina chuckled, ignoring the fact that another situation where Emma has the chance to bring her breakfast in bed would probably never happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah I might be slightly uncultured and uneducated on certain things. ****And there may be many inaccuracies, but I take full credit for them. You have been warned :D**

**Feel free to review but don't feel obliged ;)**

* * *

So Maleficent's daughter, Lily, is dead. The only friend Emma ever had. Emma says she wants to see her grave. So they bought some flowers and now here they are.

Regina watches from the car as Emma kneels at Lily's grave and places the flowers on the headstone. She appears to be talking and her eyes are closed. Regina wants to go out to her, pull her close and tell her it's okay to cry. But Emma said she wanted to go alone.

Regina thinks instead about how Emma nearly threw the guy through a wall claiming it was just because she was grieving a friend. She laughs humourlessly at the thought. Grief causes people to do unspeakable things, Storybrooke is living proof of that.

Regina is pulled from her thoughts by Emma's phone ringing. Hook's name appears on the screen and Regina scrunches her nose in disgust. She briefly considers picking up the phone just to mess with the pirate but then Emma stands from the grave and is making her way back to the car.

The phone stops ringing as Emma gets in the car. Her nose is red and her eyes are glassy and she looks at the phone screen briefly before ignoring it and starting the car.

Regina wants to ask Emma if she is okay, then mentally scolds herself because she clearly isn't. "It's getting late." She says instead "Perhaps we should get another hotel for the night and start fresh in the morning."

Emma nods in agreement "Yeah" She says, her voice thick from the crying "See if you can find one with a bar."

* * *

After they check in, Emma heads straight for the hotel bar while Regina checks in on Henry. She fills him in on what's happened but asks him not to tell Maleficent yet.

"Okay." he responds solemnly.

"Thank you Henry. I just want her to hear it from someone she knows."

"Yeah, Mom. I understand."

"Heney.." Regina starts, unsure of how to ask her son how she can make his other mother feel better. "How should I.. what do I do about Emma?" _Shit._ She scolds herself mentally again, because that made it sound like Emma was a problem.

"Just let her know you are there for her." He says simply. And Regina is only mildly surprised at Henry's ability to understand her ineptitude when it comes to human emotions.

"Thank you Henry." She chuckles. "I love you and I will see you soon."

"I love you too." He replies.

As Regina hangs up the phone she hears what sound like Emma on the phone as she returns from the bar "you made the decision for me when you gave me the choice." She is saying heatedly.

"Everything okay?" Regina asks as Emma kicks the door shut and throws her phone on the bench.

"Fucking peachy." She replies sarcastically.

Regina just frowns. "I was about to come join you at the bar." She says realizing Emma wasn't about to tell her about who she was on the phone with.

"Yeah?" Emma smirks as she flops onto the bed next to Regina And pulls a bottle of whiskey out of her jacket pocket. "I'd rather hang out up here and get drunk with you." She grins, as she takes a swig of the bottle before offering it to Regina.

"Charming" Regina deadpans as she takes the bottle and pours some into her empty water glass, before downing it in one gulp. She shudders as it burns her throat before inspecting the bottle. "This is expensive stuff, where did you get it?"

Emma chuckles at Regina before taking back the bottle and taking another swig. "I stole it." She says casually.

"You what?!" Regina shrieks in disbelief.

"Relax Regina. No one saw me. And besides the guy was a dick." Emma sighed as she leaned over to pour some more into Regina's glass.

"So that gives you the right to steal his stuff?" Regina asked shaking her head "If I stole off everyone who was a dick I would be a very rich woman."

"Well look who is suddenly developed some fucking morals. If I'm not mistaken, tomorrow we will be reuniting you with your beloved thief." Emma replied angrily.

Regina downs the whiskey in her glass, because the deed is already done so why waste it, and then glares at Emma. "We are going to save an innocent man from my insane sister." she responds evenly.

"Right." Emma scoffs. "Because you and Robin aren't going to be fucking like rabbits on the floor of your vault before the week is out." She sneers.

Regina just stares at Emma then, unsure how to respond. Because, yeah, that happened but she never told Emma about it. And she was slightly shocked at how angry Emma sounded, not to mention how crude the statement was.

"Yeah" Emma said softly "My _mother_ told me about that." She said, her face curling in disgust as she mentioned her own mother.

"Real classy Regina." She bit, before taking another swig out of the bottle And leaning over to fill Regina's glass again. "Especially for someone who is to refined to drink whiskey straight from the bottle."

"I'm sorry, I don't see how that is any of your business" Regina finally managed to say before swallowing the liquid from her glass and snatching the bottle out of Emma's hands and taking a large swig.

"Yeah" Emma said dismissively as she frowned trying to think of a reason why it should be her business. And now she that thought about it she didn't know why she was so mad about it. Emma's face scrunched even further as she stared up at the ceiling trying to justify her own anger. It wasn't until Regina thrust the bottle back at her did she remember that she had been drinking for the past three hours and the events that had led her to want to get utterly wasted.

Despite the fact that she was drinking to forget the epic cluster fuck that was her life Emma decided that she had probably had enough for a while. She set the bottle on the bedside table, noticing it was considerably emptier since Regina had taken it, before turning to look at Regina who appeared to be waiting for her to say something. When Emma just stared back at her with her eyebrows raised in question it dawned on Regina that she must not have heard her.

"I asked how the guy was a dick." she sighed.

"Oh." Emma replied, glad that Regina had not commented on the fact that Emma was unjustly mad at her minutes before. "Well, he bought me a drink and I took it because that's polite right?" Emma asked turning to get confirmation from Regina.

"Yes." she confirmed. "sounds like and absolute Dick." she added sarcastically.

"Wait for it." Email frowned. "So I took the drink and we got to talking and he started obviously flirting with me so I said "Look buddy I'm not really looking for anything here" and he got really mad saying I was leading him on. Then someone came over and asked him to leave and started yelling at them saying that they should kick out the fucking lesbian for tricking men into buying them drinks." She laughed lightly at that. "Anyway the guy got escorted out by security and he left his bottle of whiskey so I took it." Emma grinned broadly then, as if she had just told Regina she received an award for being an upstanding citizen.

Regina chuckled than at how proud Emma seemed of her drunken escapades. "He called you a lesbian?" She asked, the humour still evident in her voice.

Emma smiled then. "Well I'm not exactly straight."

Regina smile disappeared then and turned into a confused frown because this was definitely news to her and plus there was Hook. "You're a.."

"I'm bi Regina." She said as she laughed at the perplexed look on her face.

"Oh.. Right. Of course." Regina shook her head at her minor brain lapse.

Emma rolled fully onto her side then and looked down at Regina who had slipped back onto her pillows and was looking sideways at Emma. "You are adorable sometimes, you know that.?" Emma said as she smiled down at Regina.

"Oh shut up." Regina scolded as she pushed Emma back down onto the bed and reached over her to grab the bottle of whiskey that was nearing being empty. Emma chuckled as she flopped back onto her back as Regina hovered over her took a sip of the scotch before placing it back on the table.

"So you aren't going to get back with Robin then?" Emma asked suddenly, her voice devoid of all its previous humour.

"I.. that's not why I'm rescuing him." Regina stuttered Looking down at Emma who was gazing back at her intensely.

"But you're not with him now, right?" She asked, and if Regina hadn't drank half that bottle of scotch she might say she sounded hopeful.

"No." She answered.

"Good." Was all Emma replied before leaning up and capturing Regina lips with her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**So the rating has changed. **

**This might be considered slightly dubious consent, I'm not really sure so I thought I would put a warning anyway.**

**Review if you like. Feel free to tell me to go back to school :)**

* * *

Regina responds almost instantly as Emma pulls her in for a crushing kiss. Perhaps if she hadn't drank so much she would have pulled away but her mind and emotions were in disarray and all she seemed to be able to care about was Emma lips on her own and her hands instantly roaming up and down Regina body.

Emma moaned into the kiss as her hands travelled down Regina sides and slipped over her ass to pull Regina body onto her own. Emma squeezed Regina's ass as she slowly guided her body to move against her own. Shifting slightly to make Regina straddle one of her legs, she lifted her thigh to add pressure to Regina's centre. Regina let out a low moan, muffled against Emma lips. Emma groaned in response as she guided Regina by the hips to move faster against her thigh. It didn't take long for Regina's low moans to increase in volume and frequency.

Emma suddenly flipped Regina onto her back and situated herself between the older woman's legs. She pulled back slightly, panting heavily as she looked down at Regina with a look of pure lust. She shook her head in disbelief "You are so beautiful." She whispered breathlessly and leaned forward again to capture Regina's lips in another passionate kiss.

Emma dragged her open mouth away from Regina's, down her jaw to her neck where she latched on to Regina's pulse point and began alternating between sucking hard and massaging it with her tongue. Her hands slipped down Regina's front and under her shirt making it rise slightly as she ran her hands up and down Regina's sides moaning at how soft the skin was before moving them to cup Regina's breast's.

Despite Emma's ministrations sending jolts of pleasure through her body, not having Emma lips on her own suddenly caused Regina to fully grasp what was happening. She pushed Emma back with a frown. "Emma.."

"What?" Emma frowned pulling back slightly to examine Regina face "What's wrong?" She said her hands still cupping Regina's breasts, squeezing softly.

"This is a bad idea." Regina said without much conviction.

"What?" Emma said humorously. "No, it's the best idea I have had all night." Emma said with absolute certainty, before leaning down to capture Regina's lips in another crushing kiss. Because despite how much alcohol she had drank she still couldn't forget how shit things were. But kissing Regina seemed to clear her mind of it all. She didn't think about Cruella, or Lily, or her parents, or Hook, or Gold, or her heart. All she thought about was how sweet Regina tasted and how she could kiss her forever and how every moan she made had her heart feeling like it wanted to fly out of her chest.

Regina responded to the kiss without the thought or willpower to stop herself because, yeah, she wanted this, more than anything. And then Emma hands traveled up her thighs, pulling her skirt up with them. And her hand was cupping Regina through her panties rubbing at the wet fabric. Emma Let out a deep involuntary moan from the back of her throat. She quickly pushed the panties aside with one hand as she stroked Regina folds once with her middle finger before pushing it in with ease. She let out another deep moan at how hot and wet Regina was around her finger before pulling it out and pushing it back on with a second one.

"Oh.. fuck." Emma breathed out hoarsely, her forehead resting against Regina's. "You're so fucking wet." she whispered as she began to curl her fingers in and out of Regina at a slow pace.

Regina whimpered in pleasure as Emma slowly pushed two fingers deep inside of her. Her breath hot on her lips as she groaned in response to Regina's inner muscles tightening around her fingers. And then Regina could smell the alcohol on Emma's breath. Serving as another warning sign of how terrible this idea was. With astounding willpower she had no idea she had, Regina pushed Emma back once more, causing the fingers inside her to still.

"Someone is bound to get hurt." She tried, internally begging for Emma to keep moving her fingers.

"Who?" Emma demanded almost impatiently.

_Me. _Regina thought. "Hook." She said aloud.

"Hook should know that he doesn't get to influence who I sleep with." She replied almost angrily before leaning down to kiss Regina again and easing her fingers in and out of her at a painfully slow pace, groaning again at how easily they slipped through Regina wetness.

Regina moaned as her hips bucked involuntarily before pushing Emma back once more. Emma let out a frustrated sigh as she pulled out of Regina, "Fuck Regina. It's just sex." she whined. "No one is going to get hurt.. Unless that's how you like it?" She added, raising her eyebrows in question.

Regina tried to stop the grin threatening to break her face but made no move to pull Emma back closer.

"I just want to fuck" Emma breathed softly, leaning down and pressing her for head to Regina again "You." She added " I just want to fuck you." She practically pleaded.

Regina grin broadened then, because she never thought she would see the day where Emma begged to fuck her.

"Please. Everything is so fucked up." She whispered then. "I just want this. Just this once, before my heart turns dark."

If Emma's face wasn't inches from her own Regina would have missed that last part. Her face fell instantly, because Emma sounded resigned to the fact that her heart was going dark. That there was no hope left to save her.

Regina was mildly disgusted at the fact that she wanted to tell her that there was still hope. And not to give up. But she was finding it hard to believe that herself. With every new turn of events Emma was being pushed further into darkness and Regina knows that once it gets hold, its pull would increase tenfold until you were destroying yourself and everyone around you trying to get out.

Regina knew she would never give up trying to save Emma but she couldn't help thinking that what if she was right. What if Emma was destined to turn dark and this would be her only chance to be with her?

Suddenly the risk of getting hurt seemed worth it. Because the alternative would be a life of loving someone without ever knowing what their touch felt like, without knowing what it felt like to touch them. So Regina chose to ignore the voice in her head screaming that it was a bad fucking idea. She ignored the fact that neither of them were sober enough to not regret this in the morning. And she ignored the guilt she felt over the fact that what she was about to do was maybe one of the most selfishly motivated things she had ever done.

Regina leaned up slightly and pressed her lips softly against Emma's.

"Okay.' she whispered, unable to keep her voice from hitching in the back of her throat.

She felt Emma relax into her body with a soft moan as she deepened the kiss. Now that she knew Regina wasn't going to pull away, Emma's kisses became softer and less desperate. She kissed her languidly, taking her time to fully explore all the curves of Regina's body as her hands slipped her dress further up her sides and over her hips. Emma sighed into the kiss When Regina reached around to rub her hands down Emma back before slipping into the waste band of her pants and squeezing her cheeks softly.

Regina made a muffled sound against Emma's lips and pulled back slightly.

"What's wrong now?" Emma whined pulling back to look at Regina.

"I was just going to say" Regina said, unable to hold back her grin "Can we at least take our clothes off?"

"Hmm." Emma hummed against her lips with a small smile "Well if we must." She said casually before she lifted Regina with surprising strength and pulled her panties down her legs.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is taking me longer to write than I anticipated. I get so caught up in all the amazing work Swen do, so I'm sorry about that. Thanks to all those who left kind review's and favorited and followed.**

* * *

Emma stared up at the ceiling as Regina snored softly into her chest. Her fingers danced slowly up and down Regina's side as she examined the ancient light fixtures, trying to think of anything other than how easily her and Regina had slipped into post-coital bliss. She didn't want to think of the way she had shuddered violently, a strained groan escaping through gritted teeth, as Regina continued to pump three fingers deep into her core. Or the way she collapsed on top of the women immediately after and began nuzzling into her neck, humming with satisfaction as she nipped her skin.

"I should go clean up." Regina had said, with a grin, wiggling her moist fingers against Emma's backside to emphasise her point.

Emma shot up with a smirk and pulled the woman into a deep kiss, "You're right." She had replied, still smirking into the woman's lips. "We should clean up."

Emma didn't want to think about how light and carefree she had felt as she pulled the woman toward the bathroom, or how her heart felt like it was about to explode from her chest when Regina chuckled with a shake of her head, before pulling her into a deep kiss as droplets of warmth began cascading their skin.

Emma tried to think idly of the light hum of the small refrigerator and the recurrent tick of the small clock on the wall that was bordering on 6 a.m.. She mostly tried to avoid thinking of the light from the sun creeping through the window, signifying a new day. A day where Regina would be returning to her soulmate. A bitter taste settled in Emma's mouth as she unconsciously pulled the sleeping woman tighter into her chest and pressed her lips to the softness of the brunette's hair. Emma couldn't help but think of each beam of light as the weight that was lifted in the previous night returning tenfold. Regina had been right she realised. Someone was bound to get hurt, she just didn't fathom it would be her.

* * *

Emma sat in the small coffee shop enjoying the warmth of her second cup of coffee as Regina returned from the auto-parts store next door.

"The car is being towed back now. It shouldn't take longer than 20 minutes." She said as she slipped into the sat across from Emma.

"Great." Emma replied automatically.

Regina frowned as she finished taking off her gloves and looked up at the apathetic blonde. "Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked, scrutinizing the blonde's slightly drab appearance.

"Kinda hard with someone snores like Darth..." Emma began with her charming grin, before stopping abruptly as the waitress returned to take Regina's order. Now the Regina had pulled her out of her daunting mind, Emma noticed the distinct mark on the waitresses wrist and instinctively reached out and pulled the woman's hand towards her.

"Emma!" Regina scolded.

"That's an interesting mark, _Starla._" Emma remarked, ignoring Regina's noise of disapproval.

The waitress snatched her and back and glared at Emma. "That's none of your business, _Emma._" She replied before pulling off her apron and yelling out to whoever was listening that she was taking her break and hurriedly walked out the door.

Emma kicked her chair back immediately, chasing after the indignant waitress.

"Emma!" Regina called again before following the two women out of the diner.

"Lily, Stop!" Emma yelled as she chased the woman around the side of the building and grabbed her by the arm and spinning her.

"Look, I don't know how you found me but I.." The waitress began.

"It was fate!" Emma exclaimed with a grin. "You have to come with me. With us." She amended as Regina finally caught up to them.

"Fate?" Lily scoffed. "Emma, there is no such thing as fate."

"That's not what you used to think." Emma countered with a slight frown as the grin was slowly falling from her face.

"We were kids Emma. I was alone and I wanted you to come with me, so I said what I thought might work." Lily said simply. "Besides I have a family now." She said as she gestured to the yellow school bus pulling up behind her. "So, No. I am not going anywhere with _you_." She finished with a scowl, before turning her back on the two women.

Emma clenched her fists and started after her again before Regina grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "What are you going to do Emma?" She implored, "Kidnap her and her kid?!" She gestured toward Lily kneeling in front of a little girl with a shake of her head.

"She is lying Regina." The blonde gritted.

"Yeah, it definitely looks that way." She scoffed as Lily walked off hand in hand with the young girl.

* * *

Regina frowned over at the blonde, noting her stoic demeanor. The sudden mood changes Emma was having were going to give her whip lash. One minute she was grinning that disgustingly charming grin and coaxing Regina into a joint shower and the next she is staring pensively at anything and nothing. Then she is laughing and making jokes about her she sounds like Darth Vader when she snores before man-handling the waitress who is apparently the illusive Lily. Now she is clutching her steering wheel so hard her knuckles are turning white. Apparently having stolen Lily's wallet from the Diner to get her address they were currently making their way to said waitress's home.

"Emma.." She began tentatively. "Maybe we should just tell Mal her kid is here and let her come and get her."

"No. She is lying and I want to know why." The blonde said glaring at the road before her.

"So what. Are we going to break into her house? Find out all her dirty secrets?" The brunette joked, unable to help the smile crack her face at the ridiculousness of it.

"Exactly." The blonde smirked.

"What? Emma, No!" Regina gasped. She thought they would go there and wait for Lily to talk to her again. The idea that they were going to break into the woman's house, where she raised a young child, irked Regina. What if the child was home? What if Lily's husband was home and had a gun?

Emma just chuckled mirthlessly, shaking her head "I didn't think the _Evil Queen_ would be afraid of breaking into a waitresses house." She scoffed.

Regina chose to ignore the use of her old handle, knowing that this Emma was not her Emma. _The _Emma. Regina chided herself. Emma was not hers. "I am not afraid of the waitress." She began, begging internally she was hiding her sudden anger at herself and the temperamental blonde. "I am merely concerned what her Mother, you know, the Dragon currently residing in our hometown, will think of us invading her privacy and the privacy of her _Grandchild_." She turned to the Blonde then to gauge her reaction, but the Blonde merely glared at the road ahead of her.

"I killed Maleficent once, I will do it again if I have to." She said quietly.

Regina reared back in shock, unable to understand where the sudden indifference to murder came from. She turned back to the road unable to voice the myriad of objections she had for breaking into the waitresses house. In comparison to Emma's willingness to murder, a little B&amp;E seemed trivial at best.


End file.
